Always Sugar
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: The cameras have recently been installed in the Kitamura and Yagami households and Soichiro Yagami and L are about to watch. When Soichiro dozes off what will L see happen? One-shot.


**I don't own Death Note. If I did I'd be hugging L right now.**

* * *

It had only been a few days since the cameras and bugs had been installed in the Kitamura and Yagami households. L scanned the computers they had set up to view the cameras. "These will greatly enhance our chances of revealing clues as to possible suspects for Kira's identity. I thank you for your immediate and full cooperation, Yagami-san." He glanced over at the older man beside him, as he prodded his lip with thumb.

The deputy director nodded as he looked at the hunched man. "Ryuzaki, are you certain this is necessary?"

L turned to study a monitor, his thumb still against his lip. "Necessary? That's debatable, Yagami-san. It was simply the most logical procedure I could deduce. If you have a different idea I'd more than welcome it."

Soichiro looked away. "You're...right. Of course you are. If you couldn't think of a wiser course of action, I certainly couldn't. I apologize for my questioning.

L blinked. It was quite unlike Soichiro to be so nervous and emotional. "You wish there was another way, but can not think of one that would be more suitable in advancing the case. You are concerned for the privacy of your family as well as having the reluctant worry that you may have to witness a member of your family murder someone with your own eyes. Your wife, son, and daughter will all be monitored. The three people I am certain mean more to you than any others."

The older man looked at him, startled. "Yes...exactly."

L picked up a remote and flipped on the screen, revealing static. "I wish there was another way as well, but I do not see any other logical choice. If I could conclude that a different, less invasive, tactic could be equally or more effective I would put it into action immediately. I promise you that, Yagmi-san."

Soichiro nodded as L clicked a few buttons on the remote. The screens came to life, showing different views of various rooms of the Yagami residence. "Now then..." L picked up a small cookie and stacked it on another. "Let us begin the observation."

* * *

It went on like that for a few days. Soichiro hardly slept, far too stressed to sleep or eat much at all. L continued to eat his endlessly changing sweet snacks and taking short naps.

At one point, Sachiko asked Light to run out and pick up some things for dinner. He complained like any teenager did, but in the end his mom won and he headed out. L prodded his lip with his thumb. Soichiro had nodded off besides him, but not before extracting the promise from Ryuzaki that if he witness any peculiar behavior he wake him immediately. L had swore and the deputy director was asleep in no time.

Light's file had expressed he was an intelligent student and yet, he seemed far too...perfect. His grades were perfect. Behavior was perfect. Even the way he spoke and acted all seemed to be performed to some hidden script. L watched, fascinated.

Light's mother suddenly froze on the screen. "Oh, shoot!" She pouted. "I completely forgot to pick up some vegetables for dinner."

Sayu rolled her eyes from her seat on the couch. "Mommm...they're vegetables. Ain't the end of the world."

"Come on now! You two are growing children. You need all your food groups, especially with your schooling. You both should maintain stable, balanced diets. The market is in the opposite direction of where Light is headed, though..." She puzzled for a moment. "Sayu, will you be alright if I run to the market really quick?"

Sayu waved her mom away. "Yeah, yeah. I'll probably just watch T.V. or something." L watched as Sachiko left the house, leaving Sayu alone. If Sayu was Kira, this would leave her with the perfect opportunity to perform the killing ritual, whatever it may be. Beside him, Soichiro snorted. Was Sayu Yagami Kira?

The teenager finished watching her show and switched off the tv. She tossed the remote on the couch and headed upstairs. "Guess I'll change for bed, since I'm the only one not going out today." L watched, intrigued. Who was she announcing it to? Perhaps she knew of the bugs and was trying to make the observer switch them off momentarily for the bugs were no doubt put in place by the police? Surely the average person wouldn't think the police would be that invasive, but L wasn't the police. He would find Kira by any means necessary. She wandered into the her room, humming cheerily.

Sayu continued to hum cheerily as she unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off. L's attention wandered. "Interesting...such large cup sizes..." He held up one of the half-and-half cups to eye-level. "I do not recall ever seeing any this large before."

Sayu continued to get unchanged and L studied the small cup further. She wandered over to her dresser, completely bare, looking for clothes. L began to stack the used cups, making a small tower.

Soichiro stirred in his sleep as L continued with his tower. After a moment, Sayu was dressed and took a magazine as she headed back downstairs. She fell back onto the couch and opened it randomly. A few moments later, Sachiko came back home. "Hello, dear. How was your time? Alright while I was gone?" L blinked and looked up at the screen at the same time that Sachiro open his eyes groggily.

"It was fine, Mom...I told you I could handle it. Look! The house isn't even burned down!"

Soichiro took his glasses off and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I fell asleep longer than I planned to. Did I miss anything of importance?"

L shook his head, back to studying the screen. "No. No one has done anything worthy of mentioning. Your daughter read and your wife went out to buy some things for dinner." His brow furrowed.

The deputy director looked over at him worriedly. "Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?"

"No..." He stared at the screen. "I am simply trying to recall when your daughter changed into her evening wear."

Soichiro looked at the screen too. "Perhaps you dozed off as well, Ryuzaki?"

"That is highly unlikely."

"Maybe you simply didn't notice it?"

"With all due respect Yagami-san, my skills of observation are exceptionally high. Nothing that obvious would get past my view." L took a sip of his tea quietly, then added a few more sugar cubes before turning back to the screen.

* * *

**So ta-da... Not quite what I envisioned, but what the hey! I adore L so I wanted to write a silly fanfiction about him. I've only written about one series before this so, hopefully I did alright. Oh and I apologize if the one line offended anyone. I was watching tv when writing this and they made a similar joke, which gave me the idea. Hope I didn't disappoint! Oh and the title refers to L not my username. So yea... Please read and review!**


End file.
